


Knock Knock

by Hollenka99



Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Knock-Knock Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Gabriel tells Sam a bunch of knock knock jokes.First posted online on November 9th 2016.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021356
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> This is just bad pun after bad pun. I am sorry for subjecting you to the imagination of my 17 year old self.

"Hey Sam," Gabriel strolled into Sam's bedroom. "Knock knock."  
"Not now, Gabriel." Sam continued his research for the latest case he and Dean were investigating.  
"Knock knock." Gabriel repeated.  
"Who's there?" Sam complied with a sigh. The punchline better be good.  
"Sam."  
"Sam who?"  
"Sam body once told me the world was gonna roll me-"  
"Are you kidding me?" Sam rolled his eyes, playfully kicking his archangel in the stomach.

"Knock knock." Gabriel went again.  
"Who's there?" Realising his boyfriend wasn't going to leave him be, Sam placed his laptop out of the way.  
"Maid."  
"Maid who?"  
"Maid you smile, didn't I?"

This made Sam laugh and nod. "I suppose so. You are hopeless sometimes. Yvonne."  
"Yvonne who?"  
"Yvonne to sit next to me?"  
"Sure thing, Samsquatch."  
The taller man wrapped his arm around his shorter counterpart. "Olive."  
"Olive who?"  
"Olive you." Sam kissed his angel on the cheek.

"Ah, I see what you did there. You're learning. Obviously you have the best teacher." Gabriel winked.  
"Well, Dean does have a good sense of humour."  
"And I don't? Orange."  
"Orange who?"  
"Orange you glad you met me?"

Sam smirked again. "I'm going to push you off the bed in a minute. Ewe."  
"Ewe who?"  
"Ewe need to raise your pun game. It's weak."  
"Funny you should say that. Okay, I have one that will put you in your place."

"Knock knock."  
"Who's there?"  
"Mary."  
"Mary who?"  
"Mary me?" Gabriel pulled out the engagement ring he had been hiding in his pocket the whole time.

"Gabriel..." Sam stared at the circular piece of jewellery. "I-"  
"Looks like I'll have to tell Dean I broke his brother."  
"Shut up for a second. Please, you can't ask me that and expect me not to be surprised. You swear this isn't some joke or prank?"  
"Why would I joke about this?"  
"As long as we choose the theme together."  
"Okay." Gabriel faltered, wondering if this was Sam's way of saying yes. "So..."  
"Yes, of course." Sam enveloped Gabriel in a crushing embrace. "I would say yes regardless. You're an idiot if you ever doubted that."

"Then you're going to become Mr Idiot."  
"I don't care. You don't have a surname anyway. You'll have to be Gabriel Winchester."  
"My vessel had a surname. You could be Sam-"  
Sam silenced him. "I'm not marrying your vessel, whoever he was, I'm marrying you."

"Hey Dean," Sam approached his brother an hour later. "Knock knock."  
"Really, Sammy? What are you, 10?"  
"Go along with it for a minute, man. Knock knock."  
"We really should be focusing on the case. But who's there?"  
"Will."  
"Will who?"  
"Will you be my best man? Gabriel asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Now it was Dean's turn to forget how to speak.


End file.
